Pushing Boundaries
by FangtasticFangtasiaFangBanger
Summary: AU in which Jenny is the dean of a college in Virginia and Ziva is her TA. Ziva accepts a ride home from Jenny only to have end in a way in which neither of them expect. / Idea I got from the Bette/Nadia scene from season 4 of the L Word... don't like don't read, rated M for sexually explicit material / May add more later, but I am not sure yet. / leave a review in the dooblydoo


The sky was almost pitch black, only streetlights giving it any semblance of a glow. I sat in the car with her, my heart racing erratically against my godforsaken chest. I swear, it could have broken free at any moment if it persisted the way it had. I kept my hands on my thighs as I sat in the passenger seat. My eyes kept glancing over at her, lingering on her. She must know I keep looking at her. Look somewhere else. Look at anything else. Whatever you do, just stop looking at her. Taking a deep yet silent breath, I tried to get the nightlife outside the vehicle to hold my attention. However, it was useless, for my eyes continued finding their way to her form. My rampant, almost chaotic heart raced much more vehemently with each time I dared to look in her direction.

The outside lights gave her red hair a fiery glow as we passed by. The more we drove along the road, the more I was driven absolutely insane. With one last leering look of my brown orbs, I tore my eyes away. For a brief moment, I thought about every time we had interacted. Sure, I had not known the thirty-five year old woman long, having been her teacher's assistant for an even shorter span of time. Though, to the heart, matters such as these do not hold much significance. I do wholeheartedly believe that such things can happen in a matter of seconds. Now, do not get me wrong. I am not one to believe in love at first sight. However, I do believe in attraction at first sight. It is something primal and uncontrollable within us, an instinct that drives us, as it does predatory creatures when their desires to feed and hunt are not sated. As my mind blurred through memories of the two of us, I decided then to be bold, spontaneous, suck up all that fear of what is presumably forbidden and take a risk I never thought I would.

"Would it be wrong..." I started, looking around the inside of the older car. "...if I told you I can't keep my eyes off you?"

The question in and of itself was merely innocent, though the both of us seemed to know better. The intent was far less than innocent. The Dean who had driven me home that night must have noticed my behavior. I had had three predecessors, three students who all were professional when it came to their duties as assistants to the Dean. However, Dean Shepard knew I was much different. Although I was as discrete as one could be, the innuendo, the flirtatious touching, and the more than abnormal effort I put into this was far too suggestive to be ignored.

I listened as the green-eyed woman beside me let out a breath, possibly of exasperation or annoyance, or possibly even both. I may have only been eighteen at the time, but I was not stupid, nor was I any sort of naive. I understood that what I was asking was not in any way appropriate. This could not only cause me to lose my scholarship and be sent back to Israel, but her to lose her job, if this persisted, as I so strongly wished.

"Yes," She responded, keeping her eyes on the road.

I shut my eyes, as if shutting them against the word. It was not what I wanted to hear, but what I knew so inherently to be true. I nodded slightly. I wanted to press the issue, though. I did not wish for it to stop. I did not know why. It was just what I wanted, and I wanted it so badly I would risk her pulling over and forcing me to walk and then never speak to me again. So, I continued, asking yet another pressing and personal and all too inappropriate question.

"Would it be wrong if I told you that you are the most..." I started, searching my mind for the precise and perfect adjective, though so many came to mind that it became a daunting and flustering task, so I pulled one out of the air, as if I were a magician within my own head. "... intriguing person that I have ever met?"

I watched from the corner of my eye, my periphery focused entirely on her. I eyed her as she opened and shut her mouth, wanting to call me out on my malapropos inquiries. Though something within her kept her from doing so. I wondered all too curiously what it was. Perhaps she had not received such flattery in a long while, and did not so much wish for it to end. Though, that all consuming professionalism deeply seeded into her after so long overcame that and she managed to speak again, repeating herself with a curt shortness.

"Yes,"

I swallowed hard, my teeth tugging at my bottom lip for barely a second. I felt Jennifer (Dean Shepard) looking at me, almost glaring. It was a silent warning. This I knew for certain. She hated this, and I did not know why but I was getting a thrill out of it all. Something about the unexplored territory of which this situation provided gave me much excitement. I could not put my finger on it, not at the time at least. A rush of visceral trepidation filled me, flooding me unlike anything I had ever experienced, for it all went right between my legs. It was then when I realized it. I was aroused. I knew then that I had to do it, go in for the kill. It was all or nothing in that moment.

"Would it be wrong if I told you that I have never wanted to kiss someone more than I want to kiss you right now."

It was then when her sheer botheration became more than apparent to me. I grew slightly fearful in that instant as I notice her find a spot further down the road, before slowing down and eventually pulling over. My heart rampaged within my chest though no shred of my internal terror showed on my face. She parked the car and looked to me, this inner battle playing across her own face. I watched her throat move steadily as she swallowed.

"Ziva..." She said before hastily unbuckling her seatbelt and lunging at me.

Our lips collided with a fury like no other, my heart beating even quicker than I thought possible. I then rid myself of my own seatbelt, it causing me quite the hindrance. I was trembling with lust as her hands found my body. Our kissing sounds filled the vehicle, my own hand going between her thighs as one of her hands cupped my sex. A moan slipped past my lips as they made their way the the red head's neck. Her long red hair became messy with her efforts, and my fingers mercilessly pleasured her. I was eternally grateful that more often than not wore skirts. Her hand cupped and squeezed and assuaged my tender right breast as her other moved from my crotch to my back, gripping me as tight as her muscles allotted her. I felt her release around my digits shortly after and I cleaned my digits of her, kissing her vehemently thereafter. The euphoria was not only insurmountable but unbelievable. I could not seem to wrap my mind around the idea that this had actually happened. Not only that, but judging by the obvious look of undeniable want in her eyes, it would not be the end. Not tonight, at least.

"My place, now." I managed to growl out into the auburn haired Dean's ear, and with that Jenny started her car, and put it in drive, before taking off, going speedily towards my home.


End file.
